


we make the time (to find somebody else)

by XellyChan



Series: mortal kombat discord comment fics [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bitter Exes, Friends to Enemies, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Post-Break Up, lingering feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: "He loves you, you know," Bi-Han says bitterly.





	we make the time (to find somebody else)

**Author's Note:**

> Discord request fic. Prompt was anything BiHanzo. I don't actually ship them so this wasn't that great of a fill, I think. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/xE6z6bX come join us here

"He loves you, you know," Bi-Han says bitterly. There's blood on his mouth and ice climbing up his shoulders.

"I know," Hanzo says, because he does. Because Kuai Liang doesn't do emotion by halves despite his soft-spoken nature. Kuai Liang's feelings are as bright and blinding as the sun on untouched snow. "You loved me once, too."

Bi-Han sneers and even now, he's handsome, features twisted up with hate and sardonic amusement. Hanzo remembers being young, a foolish boy defying clan rivalries to meet with another foolish but lovely boy. He remembers secret meetings in empty fields, the whisper of their powers as they explored them together, the wonder when their hands met and steam rose between their palms. "Don't sound so proud of yourself for getting two idiots to fool themselves."

Hanzo dips his head in acknowledgment, knows better to rip open that half-healed wound. "History isn't repeating itself, Bi-Han."

Snarling openly, Bi-Han slashes his hand through the air as if he's batting away Hanzo's words, ice shimmering into tiny shards around him. "Fuck you Hasashi, I'll kill you myself if you ever think of disappointing my idiot of a brother."

Maybe a little reckless with lingering feelings, maybe trying to make up for wrongs of the past, maybe just selfish, but Hanzo steps forward and takes Bi-Han's white-knuckled fist into his hands, brushing a faint kiss unto his wrist guards. "You can try, I'd hate to take that from you too."


End file.
